deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk (AEMH)
Dr. Bruce Banner was a scientist who specialized in Gamma Radiation research when a freak accident during a military-funded experiment lead to his transformation into the superhuman Hulk. The Hulk takes the form of a separate persona within Banner's subconscious mind- with his own opinions, ideas, morals and thoughts. When angered, Banner uncontrollably transformed into the Jade Jawed behemoth- gaining superhuman strength, durability, regeneration and mobility in the process. Impressed by Banner's new form, General Thunderbolt Ross sought to bring Banner into the superhuman prison known as The Cube, in order to take samples of his blood to recreate military Hulks. While Banner remained on the run, keeping a low profile, he was able to convince the Hulk that by fighting criminals and threats to the world, he could prove himself a hero, and people would cease to fear him. Hulk agreed to try things Banner's way... if Banner became the reclusive personality, trapped within the Hulk's body, rather than the other way around. Banner agreed, and shortly afterwards, Hulk aided fellow superhumans Iron Man, Thor, Ant-Man and Wasp in fighting the villainous Graviton, who released all the inmates from the four biggest supervillain prisons on the planet. Hulk joined them as a member of a new team: the Avengers, meant to hunt down and capture these villains and defend the world from any threat. Battle vs. Rayquaza (by Goddess of Despair) The Executioner stands with his axe head in the ground and eyes closed. Behind him, a small stone hovers, glowing. Suddenly, he feels a tremble. He opens his eyes and turns to see the Hulk, putting a fist into his hand. Smiling the Executioner turns and the two charge, but before swinging his axe the Hulk slams his fist into the Executioner’s face. The Executioner flies into the water, axe falling in front of him. The Hulk sprints forward ready to strike again but a massive green creature flies by and rams into him. The Hulk goes flying into a tree, breaking it in two. The Executioner quickly grabs his axe but with a slam of its tail the dragon sends him to flying into the forest. Hulk gets to his feet, angered at the dragon’s interference. Rayquaza roars furiously as the green giant began to run towards it. Rayquaza takes to the air, a red flame building up in his mouth. With a roar, a red stream of flames shot out from his mouth. Hulk fearlessly leapt into the flames, ignoring the burns they left as he landed in Rayquaza’s mouth. Rayquaza instantly closed his jaw, but the Hulk wouldn't be trapped so easily. He smashed the dragon’s large teeth, which cracked under the immense strength of the blow. Rayquaza opened his mouth and roared with pain, allowing Hulk to fall out. Rayquaza was irritated and fired another burst of flame from his mouth. Hulk leapt into the air, through the deadly flames. However Rayquaza learned his lesson. He swung his tail like a club and swatted Hulk from the air. Hulk crashed to the ground, Rayquaza quickly flying towards him. As he struggled to stand, Rayquaza slammed into him, launching him through several trees until finally coming to a stop. Rayquaza roared in victory and took to the sky, looking for a location to rest at. Expert's Opinion Rayquaza triumphs in this battle due to his superior combat experience, strength, and range. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Shape Shifters